


Dream a Little Dream...

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [5]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Sassy, Sleep Deprivation, Worry, spidey purrs fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Peter realizes Morbie might not be actually sleeping.Cue worry, avocados at law and science bros trying to figure it outadorable results





	Dream a Little Dream...

Peter was looking skittish as he pulled the door shut behind him, “Are you busy?”

Matt instantly came from his office while Karen blinked at him, “Oh, hey Peter, what's up?”

“Um, I'm here to ask Matt about something. I'm hoping he's got a better idea on how to deal with it.”

“Just ask him out and get it over with,” Foggy smirked as the kid flailed while Matt grinned.

“That's... why does everyone assume we're together!?!”

Matt patted his shoulder, making him jump, “It happens. What'd you want to ask me?”

“Morbie isn't sleeping.”

Matt's brows rose, “He sleeps, Peter, I've seen it. Heard it.”

“It's not sleep, not real sleep, he's like... Okay let me start from the beginning. I had a nightmare the other night. Morbie was staying over, we'd been working on getting him caught up in English, he was sleeping I thought but he woke up the moment I did. Like full on alert.”

“He takes after you, unless you crash you are easy to wake up.”

Peter flailed, “That's not... Okay yeah I can be jumpy but this wasn't surprised 'under attack' waking up, this was just like. UGH this is difficult to explain. He obviously wasn't sleeping, okay?”

“Okay calm down, continue.”

“I, I was shook up by the nightmare and I was talking with him since he obviously wasn't going to be able to drop back into sleep and I wasn't in the mood to fall back to sleep right after that.”

“Yeah, trying to clear the dream from your mind, I know that trick.”

“Yeah, I was tired after the adrenaline crash and I just, sleepy talking. The whole 'wonders of the universe' bullshit you talk about with friends late.”

Foggy was smirking at Matt's head tilted toward him, “Yeah, I know.”

“I asked if he had nightmares... with, everything he'd been through. He said he use to have weird dreams all the time, but he hadn't really had any dreams for a while. I asked him what he dreamed about, thinking maybe he was just running himself so hard he just, lights out, ya know? Or just was rested enough he didn't remember them ya know?” Matt nodded as Foggy went to get a coffee refill, “Anyway, he said he just had the same dream, sometimes it changes a little but it's the same.”

“Past trauma can cause recurring nightmares and dreams, Peter, it's not unusual.”

“Matt,” he tensed when he felt the hand press and stick to his shirt. “This, this is what he described. Someone's heartbeat, hearing and seeing their circulatory system with his damn echolocation. I don't think he's sleeping, I think he's zoning out on his or someone else's pulse so hard he's meditating on it. He's not letting his brain rest, it might be why he's been having so much issue at school.”

“Shit, sleep deprivation can cause all sorts of issues... including hypersensitivity.”

“Auditory hallucinations, visual hallucinations, mental instability. Matt, how do we fix this?”

“I-I don't know... Sedation would put him out but-”

“We haven't found any that work on him.”

“Does Stark know?”

“I came here first, hoping to verify the possibility. Maybe get an idea on a fix it.”

“I'll help however I can but, he's resting, it's just not a complete rest. For some reason I guess it's not enough for him to crash and actually sleep.”

“Okay, um, I'm on my way to the tower.”

“I'll come with you.”

“Thanks, Matt, I really need the backup on this one.”

-

Matt was rubbing at his eyes, “They're... busy.”

Michael was smirking, “Yes, always.”

The science bros hadn't stopped either chattering to each other or going through data, either way 'buys' definitely described them. “So, about you not sleeping.”

“I'm sleeping, I still don't understand the fuss.”

“Your brain isn't sleeping. That causes a lot of problems, especially with hyper senses.”

Michael shrugged, “I didn't know I wasn't sleeping, it was soothing, I just thought it was a recurring dream.”

“When was the last time you remember actually dreaming?”

Michael shrugged, “According to everyone else, I don't fucking know.” Rubbing his eyes he mumbled, “Had a dream about Mario Cart... couldn't tell you when. Probably before the echolocation thing.”

“It's after that we're worried about.”

“Fuck if I know. I mean, what do you dream about?”

Matt leaned back, settling against the wall, “It.. it depends.”

“Like, before and after?”

Matt smirked, “Yeah, sometimes it's like it was before, sometimes it's just like it is now. But it is dreaming, it's not recurring memory or- what you're seeing now.”

“You use the same technique I do though don't you? Finding a focus when it gets too staticy or busy and it helps.”

“It does but there's a point that unconsciousness takes over and I'm not focusing anymore, I'm dreaming.”

“I guess that's where I'm failing.”

Matt frowned, “Has Peter stayed over since you started school?”

“He's visited but he hasn't really been staying the night all that often, after all I was on medical watch before so he's got things to do so he can't just stick around as much.”

“Hey, Tony, quick question,” that made the nearby chatter silence. “Has Michael chattered since he's started school?”

“Chattered?”

“It's... it's something he does sometimes when he's sleeping. I've had to actively wake him up when he does it. I'm not sure if humans can hear it, Foggy didn't seem to the last time it happened.”

“Jarvis, you got any clue what he's talking about?”

“I'm aware of Michael's 'chattering' Sir, though recently he's only done similar noises while awake. He uses it on days his eyes bother him enough not to use them.”

“Michael chatters when he's completely content, like Peter's purring.”

“Wait, what?”

“It might be something signally he's actually sleeping and not in some meditative state.”

“Wait, I purr? Murdock you better explain what you're talking about.”

Matt smirked, “It's adorable.”

“Matt! Seriously, I purr? Why didn't I know this?!”

“Because the only time I've heard it you were curled up with Michael.”

Peter was still, wide eyed and blinking at him, “What?”

“Bats are social creatures, spiders usually aren't, but you're content when you're cuddled up with him. Not going to lie, that might be one of the reasons everyone thinks you're together.”

“Jarvis, you traitor, why didn't you tell me I purred?!”

“I wasn't aware you didn't know about it sir.”

Peter was pouting as he jumped and curled up in the corner, “My life is a lie...”

Michael was chuckling as he floated up next to him, nudging his shoulder, “Don't worry, I have no idea what the fuck they're talking about either.”

Peter was curled up still grumbled as he felt Michael's head fall onto this shoulder, just generally venting as he glared at the traitors on the floor, until he heard it. He waved a hand, not wanted to snap to catch attention for fear Michael might wake up. Matt's head finally turned when the chattering finally registered with him. He smirked, “He's chattering.”

“What?” Tony's head popped up, “He is?”

“Yeah, sh, don't wake him.”

“I don't hear anything...”

Peter sighed in relief before blinking, eyes going wide when he felt a shift in his chest and the purring started. Matt's hand went to his mouth to keep from laughing as Peter's free arm flailed as Michael shifted to curl closer to the purring spider. “What?”

“Okay, that I hear. When did that become a thing?”

Peter glared as he was still trying to figure out how the fuck he was supposed to get him and Michael down to the ground considering Morbie was levitating and not braced against the wall unlike Peter, who was now responsible for a very clingy bat. “Um, so, this is a thing... I guess!”

“Sh, you'll wake him.”

“He is out cold. Like full out, he already would have been awake.” Matt's head was still tilted toward the chattering, “Can't you hear him chattering in his sleep?”

“Not a bat, Matt, I'm a spider, spider's don't even hear. I feel vibration but it must be so soft I'd have to actually feel his pulse to tell if he's doing it.”

“Big question guys, how the hell do we replicate that when Peter isn't here?”

Matt frowned, “I don't think having Jarvis play it back to him will work, the electronics will distort it.”

“Won't know until we try... Jarvis can you try to record Peter's purring?”

“Or course sir.”

“Peter, could you try to knock it off?”

Peter was just stuck flailing and signally to the very clingy bat, “Yeah, I'll just knock off the completely involuntary response, won't I?”

Matt actually had to step out of the room before he laughed too loud in case he waked Michael up.

 

 


End file.
